Love at First Sight
by andsoshewrites
Summary: The famous Elric brothers meet up with a young girl named Skye. Edward and Skye will never be the same as powers are discovered and they both learn about life. EdxOC, and AlxOC later on. NO LONGER WRITING
1. The Elric Brothers

**NOTE: I am Xxmetalhead13 on Quizilly, so NO I am not plagerizing her stories my stories that is...**

Name: Skye Takahashi

Age: 15 - born April sixth, 1899

Height:5'1"

Hair: long and black

Eyes: dark brown

Short synopsis of backround:

Born on the outskirts of a town called Takayama, you lived peacefully with your twin sister and your mother.

Your father had left when you and your sister were around four due to reasons unknown. You have no hatred for him, for your mother never seemed upset about it.

Well, anyway back to your childhood.

In town lived your mother's best friend, Nina Iwate. Nina had a son, Chris, who you never got along with. Your sister on the other hand was quite fond of him and she even said how she would marry him someday.

The day after your seventh birthday you woke up to the house on fire.

Loosing your sister and mother, you ran away to Central and lived on the streets.  
-----

You walked down the street and turned into an all too familar alley.

Snow glistened, peircing through the darkness of the night.

You sighed and stuffed your hands in the pockets of an oversized ripped jacket that you found about three years ago left on a park bench.

Finding a collection of worn blankets layed out next to a dumpster, you sat down in the resting place you had made.

You had slept here ever since you found out that you wouldn't ever have a family again.

For years you counted on the generosity of people to keep you living, but that didn't last long. Soon enough you had to live for yourself; finding your own food, clothes, and warmth.

And now, you didn't really care if you died or not.

Nothing would change.

No one would miss you.

You wouldn't miss anything.

And yet, suicide never really crossed your mind. It was a complicated matter really, but you just tried your hardest to not let your mind go there.

In the distance you could hear laughter.

Images of you and your sister as children flashed in your mind.

"Lea...," you muttered and brought your knees up to your chest.

A snowflake landing on your nose brought you out of your thoughts.

_I__t's fucking freezing_ you thought and brought one of the equally cold and snow covered blankets over your head.

_December cold_

_cold snow_

_cold + snow not good for the homeless_ You whined as you entertained the equation in your mind.

None the less, you closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep before the street lights came on.

_Ugh, my head I can't believe--_

**BAM**

The street lights came on.

"Oh my fucking god!" you complained and turned so that your face was against a wall.

Soon enough, your body became numb due to the cold and sleep had overtaken you.

----

-X- First Person POV -x-

I laughed as I ran past my little brother.

"Ah ha! Try and beat me now Al."

"Fine!" he retorted.

He picked up his speed and became infront of me. "The last one to HQ is a short-tempered midget!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET!" I yelled furiously, trying to catch up with him.

"Sorry Brother!" Alphonse laughed and turned into the alley.

I turned as well, but slowed down and smiled.

_How can he not be alive_ I mused.

My little brother was laughing, and I could see him smile.

I just wish the rest of the world could see him smile as well.

"Hurry up Brother!" Alphonse yelled.

"Comming!" I replied and starting running again...but, something caught my eye.

A bundle of blankets leaned up against a wall...and they were moving!

Impossible.

I walk over twoards the bundle. _Maybe it's a bunch of kittens...oh no, Al._

"Brother, what's taking you so long?" Al asked after seeing that I had shifted my attention to something other than our goal to reach our barracks and sleep.

He walked over to where I was as I crouched down infront of the blankets.

"Now Al," I began as I started to move some of the blankets, "if a bunch of kittens--" but I never finished.

"T-those aren't kittens, Brother," Al stuttered.

_No shit_.

Actually, a person was there.

It was kinda hard to tell the gender for most of the person's face against the wall, and the fact that the only source of light was a street light at the end of the alley didn't help either.

Messy black hair, large tattered jacket...still no effing light!

I placed a hand to..err... the person's neck.

Really, **really**, cold. But, there was a pulse; slow and not-so steady.

"Is he alive?" Al asked, assuming this mystery homeless person was male.

Yea, lets got with that; he's a guy. That makes things a LOT simpler. And beside, he looks like a guy, not that I can see him or anything but...yea...

"Yea, but he's not doing so good," I replied.

"Can we let him warm up at HQ?" Al asked.

"Sounds good. If he doesn't warm up soon he'll probably die," I answered and picked the guy up.

Didn't even flinch.

_Damn, this guy's out cold_ I thought as I followed Al back to headquarters.

---

I set him on the couch as Al turned on the light.

"How old do you think he is?" Al asked.

"Not sure Al," I responded.

"Well, he isn't very tall," Al pointed out, "I think he looks to be about thirteen."

"What's a thirteen year old boy doing out on the street?" I wondered aloud.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Fullmetal?" a familiar voice asked.

I groaned but answered the door.

"What is it Colonel?" I asked, slightly surprised that he didn't just send on of his subordinates to drag me to his office

"Oh nothing," Mustang replied in a cocky mannor, "I just want to discuss your last mission."

Heheh, oops.

On my last mission I was sent to investigate some kidnappings.

I found the kids. And the kidnapper...but accidentally caused a few thousand dollars in damage.

I guess the building was some sort of significance to the town...and the mine underneath just happened to collapse.

It was a coincidence, I swear.

I stepped aside, allowing the colonel in.

He looked around, but stopped at the couch.

"Who's the girl?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'girl'?" Al asked.

Roy smirked.

"Well, obviously she's a girl; long hair, short. I mean what man in their right mind would have long hair and be that short?"

His smirked grew as I felt the anger rise inside me.

I threw a punch twoards his face, but he caught it just in time.

Lucky bastard.

"Well, if you're really not sure what sex she is, then why don't you just find out for yourself," Mustang suggested.

"He..or she, wont wake up. It's not like we can just ask him," I mentioned.

Mustang raised an eyebrow at me then shook his head lightly.

"There's a diffrence between girls and boys."

I could feel my cheeks redden as I understood what he ment.

"What's wrong Elric?" Mustang asked in his usual Royish tone. "Never seen a _girl_ before?"

I knew what he was insinuating. I blushed darker and crossed my arms.

"I'm on a mission Mustang," I spat, "I don't have time for that kind of thing."

"Not interested in a relationship Edward?" Mustang questioned, still holding that tone. "You're fifteen Fullmetal, I'm sure you're interested in a certain 'benefit' of being in a relationship."

Holy. Fuck.

I couldn't believe he was saying this.

I blushed darker but retorted in a firm voice saying, "I already said that I didn't have time for that sort of thing."

"Just because you don't have time for it doesn't mean you don't want it."

I had no idea what to say to that.

"Lets just get this over with," I said angrily as I walked over to the person.

I quickly unbuttoned the jacket, my mind clouded, but stopped midway when I realized that there wasn't a shirt under it...that there wasn't just some guy's chest under it.

I froze.

This guy was **definatly** a girl.

Mustang whistled behind me.

"Nice. Too bad she's wearing a bra, then you wouldv'e gotton to see everything."

I quickly turned around, realizing I was staring, and the blush quickly returned to my face darker than ever.

For some reason the incedent that I recently had with Psiren returned to my mind and I blushed even darker.

"Wow Edward, I don't think I've ever seen you blush that dark before. Get a male thought in your head?"

I did my best to ignore Mustang's comments and turned to Al, who was also blushing.

"Al, can you go get me one my shirts?"

"Sure thing Brother." Al left to where I had kept my clothes.

Mustang chuckled. "Well **that** just made my day."

"Pervert," I muttered and sat down.

Alphonse returned with one of my sleeveless black shirts and tossed it to me. "Here you go Brother."

I caught it and stood up then walked over to the slumbering girl. She needed something dry to wear...but then I realized I had stopped moving.

Mustang grabbed the shirt from my hands and took off the girl's coat and quickly slipped on the shirt.

"There. See, it's not too hard."

I huffed, then grabbed a blanket from my bed and tossed it over the girl.

_How the hell can she sleep like this_ I thought. I put a hand to her neck. She was still rather cold and her pulse still a little slow so I tucked her in and sat back down.

"So, where did you find her?" Mustang inquired.

"She was in an alley Al and I passed through. She was sleeping in the snow and near death due to the temperature," I answered.

"So what do you plan on doing when she wakes up?" he asked.

I looked at Mustang and gave him a quizzical look.

"You said yourself that you're on a mission, so you can't let her stay with you. And are you just going to let her go back on the streets?"

Oh shit.

I didn't think that far ahead.


	2. Let Me Go

You rolled over to your side and nestled your cheek against the warm fabric beneath you. The smell of breakfast filled you sences and you smiled softly.

You were having the dream again. The one where you wake up and you're at home.

Lea and Mom smiling brightly as you eat your breakfast.

You shut your eyes tight, not wanting to awaken from the wonderful dream.

You shifted slightly, noticing that you were on a couch or something and that your arm was bare against the blanket covering you.

_This is weird_, you thought. _It all seems so--_

It hit you.

You really were smelling breakfast.

You really were laying on a couch.

You really were warm.

Your eyes shot open and you sat up.

You were sitting in a small room with two beds, two doors (one of which you assumed led to a bathroom), and a table with a small plate of pancakes and several papers on it.

_Where the hell am I?_ you asked yourself.

For all that you knew, some sicko bastard could've drugged you, taken you back to his place, and then raped you.

You shuddered at the thougt, because really...that was the more probable situation.

Keeping your virginity when you lived alone on the streets was a tough challange, but you had done good so far.

You did have one close call though.

This guy was drunk. Really, **really** drunk.

You were usually good with hand-to-hand combat (especially with drunks because they're so off balance), but this guy was also really strong.

Just thinking about it made your stomach queasy so you blocked the thought from your mind and stood up.

You glanced down at the pancakes that were on the table.

_Who knows what's in that shit_, you thought cautiously.

You could hear people walk by.

_Where the hell am I!_

The realization that you were kidnapped set in and you became furious.

You **had** to get out of here.

Looking around the room, you spotted a window quickly. It was a small room after all.

Looking down through the window you guessed that you were about two stories high.

Fuck.

Before you could even think about what to do next the door opened.

"Oh, you're awake."

You turned quickly to see a blonde boy standing in the doorway.

Your heart sped up.

He came in, closed the door, and tossed his red trench coat on the couch. He took another step closer and began to take his black jacket off.

Your eyes widened and you took a step back.

"Get away from me you sick pervert!"

He raised an eyebrow at you and put his black jacket back on.

Your hand dove into your pocket, searching for your knife.

Ah ha! The bastard didn't bother to check you for weapons.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

...what! This guy really was a fucking idiot.

"_What's wrong_," you yelled as you walked up to him, "What do you mean, 'What's wrong'? I was fucking kidnapped by some pervert! How old are you anyway! 13! I mean _come on_, I thought my kidnapper would be scary, but you're so short!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY COULD BE CRUSHED BY AN ANT!" the boy yelled, getting on his tippy toes so he could appear taller.

"YOU, YOU FUCKING PERV!"

"WHY THE HELL AM I A PERVERT!"

"I DUNNO, MAYBE 'CAUSE YOU KIDNAPPED SOME GIRL AND STARTED TO STRIP IN FRONT OF HER. YOU PROBABLY DRUGGED ME THEN RAPED ME!" you screamed in his face, become more and more furious by this imbecile.

He backed away and blushed slightly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a quieter tone, "I was just taking my jacket off, and I didn't do anything to you."

"Oh...But why am I here? And why am I wearing this shirt?"

"My brother and I found you sleeping outside. You were near death due to the cold temperature so we brought you here. Your coat was wet and cold, so I put you in one of my shirts. You've been sleeping all day," he explained.

"Where exactly is 'here'?" you asked.

"Central's military headquarters," he said.

"Wait, you work for the military?"

"Yea, I'm a state alchemist," he answered.

_Wait...woa. They don't let kids become state alchemists unless--_

"Wait, how old are you?" you asked.

"15," he replied

Your eyes widened and you walked up to the boy. You moved his jacket so you could see his right shoulder.

Automail. The rumors were true.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist," you said, still staring at his automail.

"Yeah."

You've read enough newspapers to know about the Fullmetal; the child prodigy; the savior of the people.

"You lost your arm and leg in some kind of train accedent or something right?"

"Uhh, yea."

"Wow, I've heard you were short but...wow," you said quietly, a small smirk playing on your lips.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" the young alchemist yelled.

You giggled and sat down.

"So, Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist, I--"

"Please, I'm Edward Elric, just call me Ed," Ed insisted.

"Okay Ed, I have another question...Why did you bring me here?"

"I already told you. You were outside--"

"I know that," you interjected, "but why? You could've just left me there."

"What, you would've rather died?"

_It's not like it would've mattered_.

"I'm not afraid of death," you retorted simply.

Ed furrowed his eyebrows in agrivation.

"Just be glad I saved you and go take a shower." He pointed out the door to the bathroom and went over to a dresser. He pulled out a pair of pants, a shirt, and a pair of his boxers and threw them in your direction. "You can wear these."

You looked at the clothes.

"Boxers?"

"Well it's not like I have any girl clothes. I travel with my brother," Ed pointed out.

You shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

---

You sighed deeply as the warm water hit your body and washed away years of living on the streets.

You couldn't remember the last time you took a shower like this.

It was simple things like this that you missed so much.

You breathed in deeply and stepped out of the shower.

You wrapped a black towel around yourself then looked at yourself in the mirror. You hadn't looked in a mirror for ages.

You weren't bad looking, yet you couldn't call yourself beautiful. Your black hair had become longer, and strands fell in your brown eyes that had now become dark and dull. Your skin was pale, yet your cheeks flushed from the heat of the shower. You were skinny from lack of food, but you didn't look really anorexic.

You sighed and slipped on Edward's clothing, and frowned when you found that your hips weren't big enough to hold up the pants.

The shirt fit, though a little tight around your brests. You were used to baggy clothing, so it felt kind of weird.

You walked out of the bathroom and found Ed talking to a man in a large suit of armor.

The man looked up at you.

"Hello," said the voice of a ten-year-old.

"Erm, hi," you responded.

Ed turned to look at you.

"Hey, how was your shower?"

"Good. Uh, do you have a belt," you asked, "these pants are a little big."

Ed nodded and got a brown belt from his dress.

"Here." He tossed it to you.

"Thanks." You grabbed it and put it through the loops on the pants and.

"So, what's your name?" the man in the armor asked.

"Skye," you replied as you fumbled with the buckle, "Skye Takahashi."

"I'm Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother. Call me Al."

"Nice to meet you Al," you greeted politely, still messing around with the belt buckle. "...FUCK!" you exclaimed and crossed your arms.

Edward laughed at your outburst.

"Need some help?"

"Sure," you grumbled.

Ed walked over to you and knelt down.

You stared at him as he fixed the belt.

His fingers grazed your stomach and you felt yourself stiffen up.

After what seemed like forever he looked up at you.

"How's that?"

"G-Good," you managed to stutter.

He smiled causing you turned your head and blush.

"Well, come on Al. We need to go see the colonel," Ed stated as he grabbed his coat.

"Comming brother," Al said as he got up.

Ed put his hand on the door knob then turned to you.

"We'll be right back okay."

You nodded your head then sat down.

Ed and Al left and closed the door.

_Who are these people_, you wondered. _That Edward, he's so cute. I wonder if he has a--woa. Back up there._

You shook your head and stood up.

You had to get out of here. Something didn't seem right. You couldn't really stay with these two, and you were getting attatched to Ed.

It would break your heart when he told you that you had to go back on the streets.

You grabbed your coat that was draped over a chair and went out the door.

You saw a friendly looking woman with short brown hair walking the opposite direction of you.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the exit it?" you asked.

"Sure," she replied and told you where to go.

"Thank you," you said and made your way to the exit, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

You were about to make a left when you heard a familiar voice call your name.

Ed.

Fuck.

You ignorged him and continued to walk, but you heard him run after you.

He caught up to you and grabbed your arm, just enought to make you stop but not enought to cause pain.

"Skye where--," he started but you tried to jerk you arm away.

"Let me go!" you yelled, your hand flying up about to reach his face.

But he grabbed your wrist, and you turned your head in his direction.

You looked into his eyes, and you found yourself not able to breathe.

His golden eyes.

You were weak against his stare, but unable to look away.


	3. A New Look

"Elric," someone called. You and Ed jerked your head in the direction that it came from.

A man around the age of twenty was walking in your direction. He had black hair that fell in his equally dark eyes, and you had to admit, he was very handsome.

Ed let go of your wrist and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "What do you want Mustang?"

"Your pay." The man handed Ed a white envelope and smiled at you. "So, you're finally awake. I'm Colonel Roy--" he started, holding out his hand.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist," you finished, shaking his hand.

"You've heard of me?"

"I've 'lived' here in Central for most of my life. I've read many tossed away newspapers and heard a lot of talk from civilians. Colonel, you are one of the most powerful and talented alchemists in the military, of coarse I've heard of you."

Roy smiled and withdrew his hand. "Something wrong Fullmetal?"

You turned around to see Ed with his arms crossed and he appeared smaller than normal.

Ed mumbled something about Roy's ego.

"Any way, what's your name?"

"Skye Takahashi," you answered.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Takahashi, but I must be going." Roy started walking past you, towards the door.

"Isn't your office that way?" Ed pointed out smugly.

"I have business elsewhere than in my office Fullmetal," Roy replied and went outside.

"Bullshit," Ed muttered. "He's always complaining about not getting enough time to work, and he's going out. Probably on a date with some pretty new chick."

You rolled your eyes. "I think he's nice."

"He's a lying perverted jackass."

_Wait...I'm supposed to be running away from this guy, not having a conversation with him_, you thought and casually took a step back.

Ed grabbed your hand. "Don't even think about running away."

"Why the hell do you care?" you asked bitterly.

"Why do you want run away and live by yourself? At least let me find you a home to stay in," Ed insisted.

"I'm not going to no fucking foster home or shelter. I can take care of myself!" you snapped.

"Ohh yea, that's why you almost died!" Ed said sarcastically.

"Who cares if I effing die! I have nothing to live for! If I die, absolutely NOTHING will be affected!" you retorted angrily.

Ed opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Al calling out for him. "Brother!"

"What is it Al?" Ed asked in annoyance.

Al ran up to him. "There's been another murder; Scar's here."

"Yeah, you're **definately** not going back on the streets now."

"Scar only murders state alchemists," you pointed out.

Ed glared at you. "And anyone who gets in his way."

"I wont get in his way."

"And innocent children!" Sadness shown in Edwards eyes, and he looked away.

You decided not to press the subject and stayed quiet.

"But anyway, we're not gonna be able to go shopping." Al added.

"Shopping? For what?" you asked.

"You," Ed answered simply.

You cocked an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"Well, personally I don't care if you wear my clothes, but I assumed that you'd want some of your own," Ed explained with sarcasm.

"Fine," you agreed. "Let's go shopping."

---

You were in some random shop, looking at clothes.

Well actually, you were pretending to look at clothes and you would look over your shoulder every four minutes to see if Ed and Al were still looking your way.

You went over to the next rack and looked over your shoulder.

Damn, they haven't disappeared magically yet.

_I have to get out of here! _you thought frantically.

"Come on, hurry up already!" Ed ordered in an exasperated tone.

You sighed and grabbed some random clothes, not even bothering to look at the sizes. It's not like you even knew your size anyway. Last time you checked your shoe size was a three...in children's.

Looking down at your tattered shoes, there was no way in hell that your feet stayed the same size.

_I have big feet_, you whined in your head, then laughed at the randomness of it.

"Are you done yet?"

"Geeze Ed, hold on. You have the patients of a three-year-old.," you complained as you walked up to him, carrying an arm full of clothes.

A vain throbbed in Ed's head, and you could sense the anger in his aura.

"Not to mention the height of one too," you added under your breath.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AS SHORT AS A THREE-YEAR-OLD! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!"

Hmm... I think Ed heard it.

"No way are you taller than me!" you retorted.

"Brother, Skye, please don't fight," Al insisted.

"Sorry Al," you apologized and smiled brightly up at him.

Ed muttered some colourful words under his breath and grabbed the clothes from your arm.

As he was paying for all your merch you realized that this would be the perfect time to make a get away.

Without a second thought, you ran right out the door.

_Yessss._

-X- Ed's POV -x-

I paid for all of Skye's clothes and turned around.

"You're lucky I was paid today," I grumbled while counting all the money I had left.

"Brother--" Al started, but I cut him off.

"Not now Al. Skye, take your stuff," I ordered and stuck out my arm with all of her clothes, still not paying attention to anything around me.

"But Brother, Skye isn't here," Al pointed out.

What? (I hope is wasn't on my coat)

"Whatever, she can stay on the streets. I don't care, I'll just return all this stuff."

"Brother, you're so heartless."

I am not heartless. I just dont care about her.

"You can't just let her die outside in the cold. It's December!"

I guess Al had a point.

"Ehh...Damn conscience! Fine. Al, hold onto this stuff." I shoved Skye's clothes into his arms and ran out the door.

---

I looked around for Skye, but couldn't find her.

"Have you seen a short black haired girl wearing baggy clothing run past here?" I asked a man selling baked goods on the street.

"As a matter of fact, I have," he answered. "She ran right past here, and turned the corner."

"Thanks," I replied and ran off.

When I turned the corner I saw Skye walking casually. I tried my best to be quiet, but my auto mail kept making a clicking sound.

Click. Click. Click.

WHY THE HELL IS IT DOING THAT?

Skye stopped.

Crap, I think she heard me.

All of a sudden, she started running again.

_Ohhhh no, she's not getting away that easily_, I thought and clapped my hands then pressed them to the ground.

-x- Your POV -X-

Damn, someone's following me, you thought as you began running again.

All of a sudden you heard a loud crack, and you were surrounded by bars.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" you screamed in frustration and shook the bars.

The guy who was following walked up and looked at you through the bars.

"What the hell Ed! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Hey, I was gonna let you go, but Al didn't want you alone on the streets in December. Eh, my conscience got to me," Ed explained. He clapped his hands and pressed them to the bars.

They disappeared.

Without a transmutation circle.

You stared at him wide-eyed. "H-How did you do that!"

"Alchemy," Ed answered, "now come on."

He grabbed your hand and stared walking back to the store.

"Well no duh it was alchemy, but how did you perform it? Without a transmutation circle?"

_Wait, maybe his auto-mail has an array carved into it_, you thought and grabbed his right arm.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

You ignored him and took off his glove.

Nothing. Just a stupid metal hand.

"Damn," you muttered. "How did you do that?"

"Uhh...I'm just that good," Ed replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you know how amazing that is? You're probably the only person in the whole world that can do that!" you exclaimed while following Ed.

"I know someone else," Ed stated.

"Who?" you asked.

"My teacher," Ed answered. "Her name's Izumi Curtis."

"Hmm...Never heard of her. Is she a state alchemist?"

Ed laughed. "Oh god no. She hates the military."

"Then why are you in the military?" you inquired.

Edward became sullen. "I have my own reasons."

---

Back at Ed's dorm in HQ you were in the bathroom staring at yourself in the mirror.

You wore a dark red long sleeved shirt and black jeans. The fit you kinds tight and you still weren't used to the feeling.

You brushed your long black hair and smiled at yourself in the mirror.

It was the first time you looked like a girl.

You cautiously walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally! What took you so--" Ed started to say but stopped once he saw you.

_Is that a good thing, or a bad thing_? you asked yourself

"You look great Skye," Al said.

"Thanks Al," you responded.

Ed sat down, his cheeks a light pink.

"What do you think Edward?" you teased.

"Eh, well you look a lot better when your not wearing my clothes," he commented.

You faked gasped. "I think I was just complemented by the great Fullmetal Alchemist!" you exclaimed sarcastically.

Ed chucked a book at you, but you caught it.

"Don't get used to it." He stood up and went to get something, but you hurled the book back at him. Ed dodged it, causing it to hit Al's head.

His helmet fell to the floor.

You stared at where Al's head should've been for a few moments before horror overcame you.

"OH MY GOD!" you screamed. "HE DOESN'T HAVE A HEAD!

"Please don't be scared Skye; this is how I am," Al tried to console you.

"Well this seems familiar," Ed grumbled and picked up Al's helmet.

"B-But how!" you stuttered, eyes wide with fear.

Al bent over so you could see a small array drawn in, what looked like, blood on the inside of his armor.

"He's a soul attachment," Ed explained, sounding sad.

"A soul attachment? What's that?" you asked, calming down.

"I attached his soul to this armor when he died."

"What did you loose in equivalency?" you inquired, becoming more curious.

Ed lifted his right sleeve.

"This."

Your eyes widened, yet again. _The train story was a lie_.


	4. Story Time

You were lying on Al's bed, thinking about the past hour.

Ed and Al told you how their mother had died when they were only children.

Ed nine, and Al eight.

In desperation to see their mothers smile again, they made a decision to bring her back.

Human Alchemy; the greatest alchemic taboo.

Ed lost his left leg and Al, his entire body.

Ed didnt want to loose his brother, after having already lost his mother, so he brought his soul back and attempted to bind it to a suite of armor that was in the corner of the room.

He didnt care if he died, just as long as his little brother was back.

A tear fell from your eye, unable to hold it in any longer.

Ever since that night, Ed and Al went on a search for some way to bring their life back to normal.

The Philosophers Stone; a stone said that if used by an alchemist could make it so that the law of equivalent exchange would be ignored and that their alchemic abilities would be amplified.

It seemed to be the only way.

Ed joined the military at age twelve, wanting access to the amazing library.

After years of searching, theyve come up with nothing.

_Al left the room, looking for a man named Hughes. You were sitting on the bed, staring at the floor._

_Ed and Al had just finished telling you the story of their past, and you were left with a lingering awkward silence in the air._

_What do you say after something like that?_

_Ed looked at you and muttered your name._

_You looked up. "Yeah?"_

_He looked you in the eye. His faced seemed emotionless, but his eyes were filled with sorrow._

_"I've had to live with the regret my whole life," he said solemnly. "I wish everyday I didn't act so childish, for because of my mistake, Al had to pay."_

_"You had to pay too," you mumbled softly._

_"Not like Al; at least I still have my body."_

_A single tear found its way down his cheek._

---

The door opened and Al stepped in.

"Hey Al," you greeted softly and wiped a few tears from your eyes.

"Hi," he said and sat down across from you on his bed. "I'm sorry if we upset you."

You shook your head. "No, it's okay. I'm glad you told me."

The door opened again, this time allowing Edward in (who was carrying a tray of food).

You smiled softly at him. "Hey."

"Hungry?" he asked and set the tray down.

The aroma filled your senses and you were reminded of the fact that you hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Fuck yea," you replied and grabbed a bowl of soup. "Oh my god this is good," you commented as you devoured the food in front of you.

Ed gave you a strange look. "It's just military food, nothing special."

"True," you took a bite out of a roll, "but I haven't eaten in weeks. A hot meal in forever."

"I'm sorry," Al said sympathetically.

"It's okay."

"So," Ed began, "why were you living on the streets anyway?"

He sat down next to you.

"My dad left when I was about two, so I lived with my mother and twin sister in a small town north of here. My house burnt down when I was seven, killing both my mom and sister. I've lived on the streets ever since." You stared at the ground and rubbed your arm, trying your best not to cry.

You've cried too much over the years.

Al muttered yet another apology.

"It's okay, I've learned to live with it," you mumbled.

"You're not doing much 'living'," Ed pointed out.

You shot him a glare. "I've lived on my own for eight years with nothing but the clothes on my back. I could've easily given up and let myself die. But I didn't, so don't you dare tell me what living is."

Ed and Al both seemed slightly taken aback by your outburst.

Ed opened his mouth to either retort or apologize, but you stood up and didn't let him speak by holding a hand in front of his face. "I'll be back later."

You walked to the door and added a small, "Maybe," as you turned the knob and left.

---

You eventually found your way outside and walked down the streets of Central that you knew so well.

You made a left into an all too familiar alley way.

_I never realized how close to Military Headquarters I was_, you thought as you looked on the side of the garbage bin for your bundle of blankets.

It wasn't there.

You looked around franticly, making sure this was the right alley.

A bloody handprint stained permanently into the wall beside you caught your eye.

It really wasn't that old, maybe a month or two.

You placed your hand to it and sighed.

It fit; this was definitely the right place.

"That your handprint?" someone asked, causing you to whip around.

Edward.

"Yeah," you mumbled.

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" you screamed and punched a man in the gut._

_He smirked and grabbed you by the waist. "Aw, don't you want to play with me?" His words were slightly slurred and his breath reeked of alcohol._

_"NO!" You squirmed around, but he was too strong._

_His grip tightened, causing you to let out a painful whimper._

_I wouldn't want to hurt a pretty little thing like you, so play along so I don't have to."_

_You kneed him between his legs and he hissed in pain._

_A fist came crashing down onto your cheek and your eyes instantly began to water._

_"Please stop," you begged._

_He slid his hands up the side of your shirt._

_You grabbed your knife, but he saw._

_"Don't think so." He grabbed the knife from you and ran it along your side._

_A burning pain hit you and you screamed as your hands flew down to hold your side_

_"I warned you. You made me do it," he said right before he pressed his lips against yours_

_Your first kiss, and it had to be this way._

_You squirmed around as tears violently streamed down your face._

_He slide the knife into your side, and you let out a howl of pain._

_The mad took advantage of your pain and slid his tongue in your mouth._

_You almost gagged. It was one of the worst feelings ever._

_You tries to push him away, but he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head._

_You gave up, but something came whizzing past you, causing both you and the man to look in the direction it came from._

_"I wont miss next time," a man holding a dagger said._

_The man let out a growl of annoyance and ran the other way._

_You gripped onto your side with one hand, and supported yourself by putting a blood covered hand onto the wall next to you._

_"You okay, Miss?"_

_You looked up to see the man with the dagger._

_"I'm fine," you insisted. "Please leave."_

_"You want me to walk you home?" he asked._

_You glared past his square glasses. "No, please leave me alone."_

_He looked at you sadly, but then walked away._

_You felt bad, but you didn't want to take the chance of him taking you to a shelter._

"What happened?" Ed asked, bringing you back to reality.

"I'd rather not talk about it," you muttered.

"Alright. Well, you wanna go back?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm sorry for what I said...I shouldn't have," he apologized.

You just stared at the ground.

"You wanna go for a walk at least?"

You looked up at Ed, who smiled softly at you.

"Sure."

Looking at the stores, Christmas stuff was displayed everywhere.

"How close is it to Christmas?" you asked Edward while brushing a snowflake off your nose.

"About three weeks," he answered.

"Do you and your brother celebrate Christmas?"

He nodded.

"Wow," you muttered.

"What's so amazing about that?"

"Nothing, it's just...I haven't celebrated Christmas in years."

Ed gave you a large smile. "Then you can celebrate with us."

"Really?" you questioned.

"Of coarse. You'll be staying with Al and I since you don't want to go to a shelter."

"Thanks," you muttered. "We better start heading back."

Ed nodded and turned into and alley, but then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ed, are you--"

He turned around and grabbed your hand. "RUN!"


	5. What a Day

**Oh my god I could have sworn I put this up ages ago! So sorrry!**

----

"What are we running from?" you asked as you ran beside him.

"Someone I dont have time to fight right now," Ed answered as he took a turn down an alleyway.

"Where are we going:

"Dunno."

Well that's reassuring, you thought sarcastically.

Ed ran faster, as did you, and your breathing became heavy.

He ran up to a nice looking house and stopped at the doorstep then knocked.

"Edward, who's house is this?" you asked.

"A friend's," he replied.

A very pretty woman with short light brown hair around the age of 30 opened the door with a smile.

"Hello Edward," she greeted.

"Hey Gracia, do you mind if a friend and I stayed here for a bit?" he asked.

"No problem. Maes is playing with Elysia, but I'm sure she'd love to see you." Gracia stepped back.

"Oh yeah. Gracia, this is Skye," Ed said as he stepped in.

"Hello." You shook her hand politely.

"Hello Skye, well come on in."

You stepped in and Gracia closed the door.

A man around the same age as Gracia was on the floor tickling a young giggling girl with light brown hair up in pig-tails.

"Hey Hughes, mind saying 'Hi'?" Edward joked.

The man stopped tickling the little girl and stood up.

"Edward, how you doing?" he asked.

"Eh, pretty good."

The man turned to you. "I'm Maes Hughes, you are?"

"Skye Takahashi," you mumbled and shook his hand.

"So Edward finally has a girlfriend to set him strait," Maes commented with a smile.

Ed blushed. "She is NOT my girlfriend."

"That's to bad, you need a really girl to take care of you."

"DO NOT!"

You laughed. "Yeah he does."

"Not like you're much of a girl," Ed spat at you.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're jealous that I'm prettier than you," you retorted smugly.

"She's got you there Ed," Maes laughed.

"She's not _that_ pretty," Ed grumbled.

"I think you're really pretty," the little girl said as she looked up at you.

You bent down to her eye-level. "You're very sweet, and cute. What's you're name?"

"Thank you. My name's Elysia."

"Well hello Elysia, I'm Skye."

"Aww! Isn't she just the cuties thing you ever saw!" Maes exclaimed as he picked up Elysia and hugged her tightly.

You chuckled. "Yep."

"Daddy," Elysia laughed, "put me down."

"Aww, alright." He put her down and looked back up at Ed. "So wheres Al?"

"Back at HQ," Ed answered. "Skye and I went on a walk and--"

Maes smirked and cut Ed off. "Ooo, a romantic walk alone? Just you and Skye holding hands, talking, and ending the night off with a--"

"HUGHES, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Ed yelled while turning a soft pink.

"Alright, alright," Maes laughed, "I'll stop."

"As I was saying," Ed continued in an irritated tone, "Skye and I were walking and on our way back to HQ I saw Scar."

"Oh dear," Gracia mumbled and locked the door.

"Gracia, do you mind putting Elysia to bed?" Maes asked,

"Not at all."

Maes walked over to the little girl and hugged her tightly. "Sweet dreams my little Elysia."

"Goodnight Daddy," she said and hugged him back.

Gracia smiled softly and took her from her father's arms and walked up the stairs to Elysia's room.

Maes sat down and gestured for you and Ed to do the same.

"You saw Scar? Aww, I wanted to see him," you whined and seated yourself.

"Dark skin, red eyes, white hair, and a big X-shaped scar over his face," Ed described, sounding board as he sat next to Maes.

"Big guy," Maes continued, "'bout six foot. His left arm's tattooed, so he can do alchemy."

"It's not really alchemy though. Well it is, but alchemy is meant to create. His alchemy takes things apart; destroys." Ed added.

"So are you on his 'To Kill' list or somethin'?" you questioned.

"Not only that, but I'm number one on that list," Ed groaned.

"Why?"

"Ask him."

"Scar's out to kill all state alchemists," Maes informed.

"Why?" you asked again.

"Ever hear of Ishbal?"

---

"So, let me get this strait. The Ishbalens didn't like the military 'cause of it's use of alchemy, and that was against their religion. So, they were under close watch, one got a little too pushy and was shot. A riot was started and then the war began," you repeated.

"In a nutshell."

"Scar wants to take the lives off all State Alchemists for revenge," Ed informed.

"He says he does it to do Ishbala's work, but it's for revenge," Maes added,

"Ishbala is?"

"Their god."

"Ah, I see..."

Let the awkward silence unfold!

"So Ed," Maes started, "how's your search for the you-know-what?"

"Dead. I've been on so many missions lately, Al and I have little time for research," Ed complained.

"Well Christmas is coming, so I'm sure he'll give you a break," Maes reassured.

Ed grumbled something incoherent and crossed his arms.

"How do you know Ed?" you asked Maes.

"I'm a Lieutenant Colonel in the Military."

"Really? What do you do?"

"I'm in the investigations department," he answered.

'That's cool..." You looked towards a large grandfather clock and saw that it was about 9:30. "Hey Ed, do you think we should get heading back? Al might get worried."

Ed stood up and said, "Good idea."

"I'll drive you two to HQ; wouldn't want such a lovely couple to run into Scar," Maes offered as he stood up and pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"HUGHES!"

He laughed. "Sorry Ed, but I couldn't help it."

---

"Hey Al," Ed greeted as he opened the door.

"Where were you two!" Al asked franticly.

"At Hughes's house," Ed replied and sat down on the couch.

You sat on one of the beds and yawned.

"You can go to sleep if you want Skye," Al offered.

"I'm fine," you insisted.

"Yeah, well when you're going to go to sleep, use the couch or the other bed 'cause that one's mine," Ed ordered.

"Well, in that case," you smirked and laid back, "I think I will take a nap, since you were so rude to your guest."

"What the? No, get off my bed!"

You closed your eyes and pretended to have fallen asleep.

"Brother, just let her sleep," you heard Al say.

Ed grumbled something incoherent and you heard the soft clicking sound of his auto mail as he walked across the floor.

"I'm taking a shower," you heard him say as he opened his dresser.

---

You yawned and opened you eyes.

_Guess I was more tired than I thought._ You sat up, stretched, and looked at the clock which read 10:56pm.

Looking around you saw that Al wasn't in the room and neither was Ed.

_Maybe Edward's still taking--_ The bathroom door opened and interrupted your thoughts,

Your mouth fell open and your eyes widen at the sight before you.

Ed walked out in boxers and he was glistening from the shower, not to mention his hair was down.

_Holy. Crapload_, you thought.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked, making reality slap you in the face.

You quickly looked down and blushed a dark red. "Um y-yeah...I'm...uh," you shook your head quickly trying to find the words. "I'm fine."

"Um, alright." He gave you a strange look then sat down.

_Could you be anymore obvious! And did you have to practically drool? I mean, he's not that hot! _You glanced at Ed who was searching through his bags. _Okay, so maybe he is, but control yourself!_

Al walked in. "Hello Skye"

"Hey Al."

Ed pulled on one of his black sleeveless shirts and a pair of grey sweat pants. "Skye, you're sleeping on the couch."

"Brother," Al protested, "I don't need a bed, it's fine. She's our guest."

"No Al, you're keeping your bed."

"Guys, it's okay. I don't mind sleeping on the couch," you insisted and got out of Edward's bed.

"Then why did you sleep in my bed in the first place?" Ed asked.

"To piss you off," you replied with a smirk laid down on the couch.

Ed glared and threw you a blanket then laid back. "Just go to sleep."

You chuckled to yourself and closed your eyes.

Al turned off the lights and got into his bed.


	6. My Hero

You woke up the next morning, yawned loudly, then sat up and looked around. It was quiet and neither of the Elric brothers were around.

"Where did they go off to?" you wondered aloud after standing up.

Noticing a piece of paper on the coffee table, you picked it up.

_Al and I went out to baby sit Elysia. There's some money next to this note, so go out and buy yourself breakfast._

_-Ed_

"That was informal," you stated sarcastically then walked over to Ed's dresser where your clothes were placed in the bottom drawer.

You changed into a long purple shirt and black pants then pulled your hair up into a loose bun.

Grabbing the money, you made your way out of the barracks in search for breakfast.

-x- Ed's POX -x-

My younger brother and I were walking to Hughes's house. He somehow tricked us into watching Elysia.

"So, about Skye," Al started.

"No idea," I answered.

"...Uh, well, at least she's nice."

I nodded. "But she's weird."

Al looked at me. "And like we're not?"

"Touché."

_Heck, most people think we're freaks._

"I guess we're going to have to let her travel with us." Al glanced at a grey squirrel running into an alley.

I sighed, knowing that there really wasn't any other choice. "But she could get in the way."

_But she could get hurt, then I'd be responsible for another person's pain._

"We'll just have to talk to Skye about it." Al and I started walking faster when we saw Hughes's house.

"That's all we can do." I opened the door and walking in.

-x- Your POV -x-

You were walking down the sidewalk, looking around for a diner when your food decided that there was something interesting under a root.

The ground grew rapidly in size and you prepared for your face to flatten out on the cement.

After a few seconds you realized that the pain never came and that someone had a hold of your waist.

"Huh?" you mumbled and you opened your eyes.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

You stood up and looked at your savior.

It was Maes. "Thanks."

He nodded. "No problem." He flashed a smiles then pushed his square glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Square glasses.

Your eyes widened as the memory of the mad that saved you a couple months back flashed in your mind.

"Is everything alright?" you heard.

"I-It's you."

"Me?" Hughes looked utterly confused.

"You saved me." You didn't even realize you said something till Maes looked even more confused.

"I just stopped you from falling. It was no big deal," he insisted.

You shook your head. "No...you saved me from that drunk."

Maes just stared at you for a moment till realization was written all over his face.

"Oh my god."

---

You and Maes were sitting across from each other at a small diner, eating breakfast. You an omelet, him pancakes.

You two were chatting fruitlessly until a silence hung over the table you sat at.

"So...did he ever bother you again?"

You didn't even realize the question was direction towards you till a few seconds later.

"Wha? Oh no, he didn't."

Maes smiled softly. "Good...I was worried."

"Thank you, again, for saving me."

His smile grew. "It was nothing.

-x- Ed's POV -x-

I was on all fours with Elysia on my back, giggling wildly.

Al was laughing hysterically when I heard Gracia's sweet voice to save me from the little girl.

"Boys?"

"In here!" I yelled while standing up and letting Elysia slide off my back.

Gracia walking in the living room and smiles softly. "Thank you, boys."

"No problem Mrs. Hughes," Al said politely.

I rolled my eyes then grabbed Al's leather hand and started pulling him out the door.

"Bye." Elysia waved with a smile.

---

Al and I were walking down the streets of Central, yet again/

Out of impulse, I glanced to my left at a diner.

Strange. It looked like Hughes and Skye were walking out together.

Maybe because Hughes and Skye really were walking out of the diner together.

"Al." I pointed.

-x- Your POV -x-

You looked up when you thought you heard Ed's voice.

Oh looky, you _did_ hear his voice.

"Er, hi Ed." You waved.

Maes smiled at the Elric brothers. "So did Gracia come home?"

Al nodded. "We were just walking back to headquarters."

"Oh you had enough time to go eat breakfast but not enough time to watch your daughter?" Ed huffed and crosses his arms.

"Oh Edward, you know that every chance I have to spend with my darling little Elysia I take advantage of! It was of mere chance that I ran into Skye and decided to eat breakfast with her. I was actually supposed to be at Mustang's office right now." Maes shrugged. "Roy'll get over it."

Edward just laughed.

"Well, I better get going." Maes then smirked and pushed you in Ed's direction. "Bye." He took off before Ed could catch him.

-x- Al's POV -x-

Brother, Skye, and I were walking to HQ when I saw a cat run into an alley.

Following the cat with my eyes, I saw a man in the alley.

It was Scar.

We made eye contact for a moment, then I hurried Brother and Skye along.


End file.
